


Different Story

by vanityaffair



Category: Doogie Howser MD
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time doing this fandom but I saw the show and I liked it so I hope you enjoy this because I put Author's Note in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Story

Author's Note

 ** _I watched a episode of that really old T.V show that was called Doogie Howser,M.D.It had that special pair that was driving me wild (if you haven't seen it,look it up.)Doogie x Vinnie!I'm not too good at typing up stories that are related to a show or movie so cut me some slack.I like this idea of the two getting it on with each other because well who knows what Vinnie's been thinking about doing with Doogie since he's always been climbing in out of his window eh?Okay..here I go.(It may sound a little more modern so excuse that because this show started back when color t.v was big and young actors and actress were successful and hitting it off and I was no where near this time that started_** )

~

Countless times that he's been coming through that window that always seemed to stay open so that he sneak into Doogie's room and sit and talk with him,like friends.

Sharing stories about the dates they would have and how they would go and the problems that one of them may have and the solution that the other may have to help.

But this time,when he comes through this window,it was gonna be a whole other story.

Doogie had the deep feeling,that deep,bugging feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away and it would get worse when Vinnie got near him.

He had that deep desire to pin him to his bed and mess up his slick black hair and make him moan.

Yep,That desire that nearly made him forget about almost everything.

Doogie would sit at his computer,contemplating with himself about a problem that usually Vinnie would try and help him solve but this problem that he had was with Vinnie and he needed to fix himself.

But to fix it,he would need to...to...fuck Vinnie to sedate that burning aching feeling within his gut.

He was losing slight focus at the hospital due to this problem and since Vinnie's been on dates with his new girlfriend Lana,He hasn't been by much.

Doogie laid on his bed,looking up at the ceiling of his room,tired from a hard day of working.

Appendicitis here,A heart attack there,a surgery there.

That was alot of work.

Doogie's mind began to drift then soon the thought of Vinnie came into his head like a wave.

Doogie's eyes widen and his breath began to catch and started picturing Vinnie withering on his dick,begging for more while Doogie thrusted over and over again,driven by a madden lust...

Doogie shook himself from such daydream and wiped the thin sheet of sweat that started to bead when he started thinking about that.

_'You know something like that will never happen.Never.'_

_'Maybe it will,you just don't know yet.'_

_'No it won't besides,Vinnie's straighter then a arrow,He wouldn't dare.'_

Doogie sat up and he felt those conflicting feelings swarm his head,making his desire for Vinnie stronger.

"No,No...I'm straight..."He said to himself but another part of him wasn't quite clear on that topic.

He was hard.

And hating it too.

Then suddenly that familiar sound of someone coming up into his window and the only person who comes through his window was Vinnie.

The young man was standing up in room,and by the look of his face,something bad happened between him and Lana.

"She dumped me."He said,his voice sending slight unheeded shivers down Doogie's spine but luckily,Vinnie didn't see that.

"Why?"Doogie asked,thankfully glad that he didn't tremble because looking at Vinnie right now was enough to make him shiver.

"Because she say I wasn't givin' her enough!"He said in exclamation as he paced the floor.

Doogie was getting harder watching Vinnie pace,The way he moved,the way he looked,the way that slight mixture of New Yorkian and Italian accent had came together.

"Have you been listenin' Doog?"

Doogie finally shook out of that daze that he was in and he focused his eyes on Vinnie who was standing right infront of him.

"Are you alright?You look as if you had just seen a ghost."He said and Doogie looked down and shook his head.

"I'm fine,just been a little lost lately."Doogie said,looking off to the side then Vinnie sat down beside him and Doogie felt his cock grow extremely hard and it was painful.

_'Go ahead Doogie,take him and let him moan for you and you only.'_

_'No take it slowly and steady.'_

"Vinnie..I..."Doogie started but then Vinnie did something that he simply didn't expect.

Vinnie gripped his thighs and he bent down and Doogie watched as Vinnie went down further until he felt something wet and probing outling his cock through his boxers and he felt his cock twitch.

"V-Vinnie..."Doogie groaned out as Vinnie's warm tongue traced his cock out then Vinnie rose up from his lap and he looked at Doogie,smirking that cocky smirk that seemed to always make Doogie smile.

"No wonder ya' lost."He said with a slight tinge of lust in his voice and Doogie looked at him before he leaned in and their lips collided with each other.

That forbidden taste that Doogie's been waiting to try is finally his.

Vinnie's tongue was wild and fervous,It swarmed Doogie's mouth and it's warmth combined with his mouth.

Vinnie's mouth was tasteful and contained that forbidden drug that made Doogie go insane.

Finally they pulled away from each,both slightly panting from such kiss and Doogie looked into those black eyes.

"Doogie..."He said in a lusty tone and he looked down,his own erection growing under his loose jeans.

"Vin...are you sure?"Doogie asked,letting his hand wander through the silky black hair.

"Yeah..."Vinnie said then Doogie smashed his lips back on those intoxicating lips that drove him nuts for so long.

He pushed him back on the bed,still maintaining the kiss and then he pulled away to let Vinnie get some air.

They were face-to-face with each other and Vinnie smirked up at him and Doogie smirked back at him then they were back at again.

Doogie undid the t-shirt that Vinnie was wearing and since Doogie was already half naked,All that was left for to be undid was his boxers.

Soon Vinnie was naked and so was Doogie and they were making love under those sheets that Doogie always dreamed that they would fuck under.

Vinnie stifled a pained groan as Doogie gently entered his entrance but he pulled halfway out when he heard the pained groan.

"Do you want me to stop or-"

But before he could finish the sentence,Vinnie looked up at him and wrapped his legs around Doogie's waist and forced him deeper inside and Vinnie let out a pained moan but he mumbled out,"No...Go ahead...I can take it."

Doogie couldn't comply because the tightness and warmth of Vinnie's barrier engulfing his cock was magnificent and oh so good.

He pulled out halfway and he thrusted right back in and the pleasured moan was music to his ears and he remember something he needed to do.

He angled himself then he slammed right back in and Vinnie cried in pleasure,"Oh god right there!" Doogie smirked and he started to go much faster,feeling the heat of their copulation beaming off and he reached around and gripped his cock,matching his hard thrust with the stroking.

"Oh fuck..."Vinnie moaned out and soon both of their moans,groans and pants mixed in with each until finally Doogie thrusted into Vinnie hard and released his copious amount of semen.

Vinnie released onto his chest and some dribbled down onto Doogie's hand.

Doogie panted and he slowly pulled out and Vinnie unwrapped his legs from around his waist and allowed Doogie to lay down beside him.

That feeling that made him feel rotten for the past years and days had finally be sedated and put down.

Vinnie wrapped his arms around Doogie and Doogie gently stroked the black silky hair.

This time when Vinnie came through the window,It ended with him in Doogie's bed.

This time it was a different story with that dream ending.

 

> fin.


End file.
